Te amar até a morte
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Para minha seme Lia, pois somente eu e ela entendemos esse amor...


**Titulo: **Te amar até a morte...

**Música tema: **Love You To Death - Type O Negative

**Casal: **Kakuzu x Genma

**Comentário: **Fic de presente para minha seme Lia Lecter, porque somente nós duas conseguimos talvez entender o amor deste casalzinho completamente diferente.

Espero que goste meu anjo... Feliz natal e um 2010 repleto de realizações me sua vida.

* * * * * * * * * *

**In her place one hundred candles burning**

**A salty sweat drips from her breast**

**Her hips move and I can feel what they're saying, swaying**

**They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get...**

A noite estava chuvosa e os raios cortam o céu iluminando aquele vilarejo.

Todos dormiam e as poucas casas onde havia alguém acordado estavam iluminadas apenas por velas.

Assim estava uma casa que ficava isolada no final de uma rua sem saída.

Podia se ver apenas um cômodo iluminado por velas, o quarto.

Lá dentro dois corpos se entregavam aos prazeres da carne.

Entre gemidos e suspiros, eles se moviam em um ritmo cadenciado, onde quem ditava tal ritmo era o mais velho. Um moreno forte com algumas cicatrizes pelo corpo, que possuía o outro com desejo e intensidade, de uma forma um pouco bruta, mas nada que impedisse que o mais novo também aproveitasse de toda aquela loucura...

**Black lipstick stains her glass of red wine**

**I am your servant, may I light your cigarette?**

**Those lips smooth, yeah I can feel what you're saying, praying**

**They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get...**

Taças sobre a mesa, roupas jogadas pelo cômodo e um cigarro ainda queimava e um cinzeiro na mesinha da poltrona.

Eram os vestígios do que antecedera aquela intensa entrega ao prazer, possivelmente não mutuo, pois o brilho que havia nos olhos do mais velho demonstrava que ele, movido pela luxuria e o álcool procurava o próprio prazer e não media esforços para isso.

Mordidas, apertos, arranhões podiam serem vistos na pele alva do mais jovem que em meio aos delírios do prazer, não sentia a dor que possivelmente sentiria em momento sóbrio, mas que certamente deixariam marcar por um bom tempo em seu corpo.

- Kakuzu...

Murmurava o mais novo, enquanto sentia os lábios do moreno deslizar vorazes por seu pescoço, sugando-o, enquanto suas mãos arranhavam-lhe as laterais do corpo.

- Calado Genma!

Dizia ele de forma ríspida. Naquele momento ele queria apenas sentir, não queria palavras, queria gestos, movimentos e gemidos. Gemidos que ele fazia questão de ouvir do mais novo fossem ele s de prazer ou dor. Não se importava.

**I beg to serve, your wish is my law**

**Now close those eyes and let me love you to death**

**Shall I prove I mean what I'm saying, begging**

**I say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get...**

E mesmo com a suposta ordem do mais velho, Genma não conseguia conter o desejo de chamar pelo nome do companheiro.

- Kakuzu... Mais... mais forte... Assim...

Sua voz era sôfrega e pausada, mas ele continuava a querer mais, estava entorpecido pelo prazer e se agarrava ao corpo do moreno desejando ser ainda mais possuído por ele.

Mas algo estava mudando, havia a cada momento um brilho diferente no olhar de Kakuzu e ouvir a voz de Genma apenas o irritava ainda mais e aumentava o brilho em seu olhar.

Aos poucos a intensidade de suas investidas contra Genma iam aumentando até que, abraçado ao corpo do menor ele, em meio a suas sucções e mordidas, acabou mordendo o mais novo de uma forma que o machucou realmente.

O sangue agora escorria pela fronha e lençol da cama, e enquanto Genma colocava a mão sobre a ferida a fim de estancar o sangramento. Kakuzu o olhava sem saber como reagir. Ele realmente o havia machucado, e aquele gosto de sangue em sua boca que outrora havia sido o mais doce dos sabores, parecia-lhe o mais amargo dos venenos.

- Genma, eu...

Não sabia o que falar e, enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a do mais novo, o tomava em seus braços, deitando o corpo dele sobre o seu. E sem saber como reagir o abraçava. Não tinham o que fazer e em meio aquela chuva seria impossível encontrarem socorro a tempo.

Genma parecia entender que aquilo havia sido um acidente e não reclamava, não gemia pela dor. Apenas permanecia em silencio olhando-o. Sentia aos poucos sua vida se esvair pela ferida.

O cheiro de sangue tomava conta do local, agora tanto Genma quanto Kakuzu estavam machados pelo liquido carmesim que já banhava a cama.

- Genma... eu...- mais uma vez ele tentou falar e nada.

- Não se preocupe... Eu sei...

- Mas...

- Não importa... Aconteceu...

Kakuzu acariciava meios em jeito os cabelos do menor, estes também vermelhos. Naquele momento o moreno percebeu que se soubesse chorar estaria em prantos ao ver que perdia o menor. Que perdia a única pessoa com quem ele finalmente havia conseguido conviver... E por que não amar.

- Eu te amo...

Sussurrava ele já com os olhos semi cerrados, segurado a mão do moreno com a força que ainda restava em seu corpo.

- Kakuzu...

- Não se esforce Gen...

- Eu preciso...

Kakuzu então inclinava a cabeça e o menor lhe sussurrava algo ao ouvido, algo que acabava por deixar Kakuzu atônito.

- Eu não quero fazer isso...

- Por favor... Por mim...

- Mas Gen...

- É meu ultimo pedido...

**Let me love you too**

**Let me love you to death**

**Hey, am I good enough for you?**

**Hey, am I good enough for you?**

**Am I? Am I? Am I good enough for you?**

Kakuzu então concordava com a cabeça e deitava novamente Genma na cama, para que ele pudesse levantar e ir até uma escrivaninha que havia ali e pegar um estilete que nela estava e voltar para a cama. Mas ao ver Genma ali, convalescendo, Kakuzu sentiu seus corações estremecerem e ele, pela primeira vez, não quis cortar alguém.

- Gen... Eu não posso...

- Droga Kakuzu! Faça logo!

Era possível ver agora lagrimas caindo dos olhos de Genma, mas não eram lagrimas pela dor ou iminente morte, mas por Kakuzu, por ele não querer realizar o que ele pedira.

- Eu te amo Kakuzu...

- Eu também...

- Então faça isso por mim...

- Ok...

Mesmo sem vontade e sentindo algo lhe apertar por dentro, Kakuzu se aproximou da cama e deitou sobre o corpo quase morto de Genma, ficando cara a cara com ele.

Nesse momento Genma abriu os olhos e um sorriso. Ambos já quase sem vida e mesmo assim cheios e sentimento.

- Obrigado...

- Gen...

E nesse momento Kakuzu cravou no peito de Genma o estilete bem onde estava o coração do menor, para que os tentáculos, que abriam caminho por uma das cicatrizes de Kakuzu, onde estava um dos corações, pudessem adentrar o corpo de Genma e lhe retirar o coração.

Quando Genma sentiu seu coração envolto pelos tentáculos ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Te amo... E sempre vou estar com você...

Ao dizer isso ele fechou os olhos. Gesto também imitado por Kakuzu que virou o rosto no momento em que retirava o coração do menor ainda pulsante e o sentia entrar em seu corpo.

- Adeus Genma...

Foram as únicas palavras que Kakuzu proferiu antes de cair ao lado do corpo dele, desmaiado enquanto seus tentáculos faziam todo o trabalho de troca de corações.

E mesmo desmaiado, um meio sorriso podia ser visto estampado na face do moreno. A alegria de realizar o último pedido do menor e a tristeza de tê-lo perdido.

Mas como Genma mesmo o sussurrou: _"Assim estarei com você para sempre"_. Kakuzu sabia que sempre sentiria a presença do menor perto dele.

* * * * * * * * * *

Reviews são bem vindas...


End file.
